


5 times steve and bucky went to a wedding & 1 time it was theirs

by stuckonylove



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Sorry Not Sorry, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: couldn't resist bc stevebucky fluff is what i live for





	5 times steve and bucky went to a wedding & 1 time it was theirs

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't resist bc stevebucky fluff is what i live for

_1\. The Time They Met_

Bucky had always loved weddings, and Steve had always hated them.

He didn't know what it was, but there was just something about the fact that _he_ had to get dressed and sit through a boring ceremony because two people other than him were happy even though he continued to be alone. Steve knew it was selfish, but he just couldn't help it. He actually had the attention span of a dragonfly, and he was just glad the ceremony was over so he could enjoy the only part of weddings that were fun to him: the receptions.

It wasn't long before Steve was found at the bar by the newlyweds, Sam, his old friend from grade school and his happy bride. 

"Thanks so much for being here, pal," he said. "It really means a lot to us." Steve smiled.

"Yea of course! I'm happy for the two of you." Steve didn't really know what else to say, and he was thankfully interrupted by a man patting Sam on the pack, causing him to turn around to face the man.

"Buck!" Sam exclaimed. "I was hoping I'd find you soon! You having a good time?" 

It wasn't until then that Steve even paid attention to the man that Sam was talking to. He was a tad bit taller than Steve, and he had the brightest blue eyes. Steve was so entranced on examining the man that he didn't realize the conversation had turned to him.

"Yeah yeah, this is my friend Steve. I've known him since we were young." Sam motioned towards the man. "Steve, this is Bucky. We worked together at the plant downtown." Bucky reached out a hand to Steve.

"Nice to meet you, Steve," he said as Steve took his hand and shook it. Just as Steve began having an existential crisis inside, Sam and his wife got ushered to another side of the room, and they waved goodbye to the new acquaintances, leaving Steve speechless. 

Bucky didn't seem to pay attention, however, as he took the seat next to Steve at the bar and ordered himself a drink. Steve settled back into his seat and took a swig of his own liquor, finishing what he had left. The bartender placed a glass in front of Bucky, and he started to drink it, all the while noticing that Steve's cup was empty.

"Let me buy you another one," he said, gesturing his hand at the bartender again.

"Oh no, you don't need to do that" Steve blurted out. "I don't really need to drink anything else.

"You sure? I really don't mind." Bucky winked at Steve.

_Well fuck._

"Yeah, I appreciate it though," Steve said as he tried to smile without looking like a psychopath. Bucky shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me guess, you're not the wedding type huh?" Bucky took another sip of his drink and before Steve could say anything, he opened his mouth again. "I figured, you know, sitting alone at the bar, drinking but not letting someone buy you one." He giggled a bit. "You're just here for the food and the alcohol." Steve's face had to have turned red, but he didn't know of a way to defend himself.

"Okay, you got me," he said throwing his hands up. "But yeah, I guess you could say weddings aren't really my thing." Steve could've sworn that he heard Bucky mutter something under his breath, but when Steve asked him what he said, he simply took another swig of alcohol.

_2\. The Time That They Drank Too Much_

Steve didn't see Bucky after Sam's wedding, and even though Sam's wife had insisted on giving him Bucky's phone number, Steve said no, and he went about his life not worrying about it. But that changed when he walked into yet _another_ reception hall for yet _another_ childhood friend who had just tied the knot. And who just so happened to be sitting at the bar but Bucky. He almost didn't want to acknowledge him, but it seemed like Bucky was never gonna get off of that damn barstool, so Steve sucked it up and made his way over.

"Well, I'll be damned," Bucky half-yelled at him when he came over. "If it isn't my bar buddy." It was apparent for Steve to see that Bucky had drank much more than the last time they met.

"Hi, Bucky," he said shyly as he took the seat to his right. "How've you been?" Bucky began talking but Steve wasn't listening because he was ordering himself a drink. 

"What about you, Steve?"

"Me? Oh, I've been alright. Just same old, same old, right?" 

"Can I get you something this go around?" Bucky asked him. "It's okay this time, you know? We know each other now." Steve denied the offer and tried to ignore Bucky's drunkenness.

The two of them sat at the bar for a while, and while Steve hoped Bucky would forget about that drink, he was persistent as hell.

"C'monnn," Bucky drug out. "Let me buy you a drink this time, yeah?" Steve shook his head no, but there was something in Bucky's expression that told him he wasn't taking no for an answer this time. Steve said yes, but it would soon prove dangerous, as the same look Steve saw about the drink was the same look he saw as Bucky threw him up against the wall back in his apartment hours later after _way_ too many drinks.

However, Steve never said he regretted taking that drink.

_3\. The Time It Was Awkward_

Steve was tired of getting invited to weddings at this point. Like how many of his friends could possibly be getting married. And how many of them were gonna know Bucky? Convinced this was going to happen for the rest of his life, Steve spotted him across the room, this time, not sitting at the bar but at a table. Like a normal wedding guest. Bucky? No way.

Either way, he decided to stay away from him this time because of how things ended at the last wedding they attended together (Okay seriously, _how_ many of their mutual fucking friends were gonna get married?), but that proved to be a no go, as Bucky caught his eyes when he got up to refill his punch. Unable to ignore him, Bucky walked over and muttered a shy _Hi_ to which Steve smiled softly and threw his hand up quickly in an awkward wave. 

"Pretty ceremony, huh?" Bucky asked, trying to break the silence. Steve nodded. 

"Yeah, it's beautiful," he said. "But um, I have to ask." Bucky raised his eyebrows out of curiosity. "Punch?" Steve asked, letting out a laugh that he meant to hold in.

"Okay, very funny, Rogers," Bucky huffed out, some of his anxiety fading away as he watched Steve giggle. "For your information, there's no bar here, so I'm reduced to drinking whatever else I can get my hands on." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask.

"No, you did not just do that," Steve said, snickering in disbelief. Bucky shrugged his shoulders.

"Gotta do something to make these things fun, right?" Bucky asked. "I reckon I can let you have some if you want a little more than punch," he said as he winked. Steve immediately thought back to what happened the last time he drank with Bucky, and Bucky either didn't notice that Steve looked like he might throw up, or he just didn't want to talk about it. Quickly trying to rid himself from _that_ conversation, Steve excused himself to the men's room, but before he could walk away, Bucky offered him a seat at his table, and Steve reluctantly agreed.

Bucky waited for Steve back at his table, and he took a hearty swig straight out of the flask, not even bothering to mix it with his punch. He'd stopped on the way to sit down and poured Steve a glass, but he left it as is, leaving all the alcohol to himself. Fuck, at this rate, he'd need it. Steve arrived at the table and sat down next to Bucky. 

"Ah, Bucky, I don't think I want any-"

"No no no, I didn't put any in yours. I thought you would just like something to drink," Bucky said.

"Oh," Steve replied, surprised. "Thank you, that was sweet." Bucky gave Steve a soft smile, and he watched as he took a drink. As they talked the alcohol was getting to Bucky because he soon heard a voice in his head say something about how pretty Steve's lips were, and he quickly reached for his glass of water before initiating _any_ kind of conversation.

But when he did, he found Steve easy to talk to, just as the time before, and they stayed there for a while. Now, Bucky couldn't tell you a _thing_ they discussed, but he _could_ tell you that he left that night with Steve's phone number.

_4\. The Time Steve Was Bucky's Plus-One_

"Isn't it funny to you that the first wedding we aren't both invited to, you somehow manage to bring me as your plus-one?" Steve asked a smiling Bucky. He couldn't stop smiling of course, because of how handsome his boyfriend looked as he straightened his bowtie in the mirror. Bucky was behind him, and as he hugged him from behind and rested his chin on Steve's shoulder, Bucky met his eyes in the reflection.

"And isn't it funny that you actually ignored me at one of those before?" Bucky sent back at him. Steve rolled his eyes and craned his neck to kiss Bucky on the cheek.

"C'mon, drama queen. We're gonna be late."

The wedding was beautiful, like all the ones they'd gone to together, and the reception was lively. Full of dancing and drinks, Steve and Bucky had a wonderful time, and even though they both agreed not to get shitfaced, they indeed got shitfaced.

Let's just say that the fourth wedding they went to ended _a lot_ like the second one. The only difference this time was that afterwards, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_5\. The Time Steve Got A Sign_

Another day, another gorgeous wedding in which Steve and Bucky used as their only excuse to look nice and go out together. This one had the most incredible dinner, and after eating, neither of them even wanted to dance.

And they always danced.

Instead, they decided to wallow in all the food they'd eaten at the table while everyone else danced with their significant others, and even after Bucky whined, Steve still said no..

"Bucky, I'm literally so full that I think you could roll me like a bowling ball." This made Bucky laugh, and it got his mind off of dancing. They watched the newlyweds and all their festivities, and they listened to all the toasts. The bride danced with her father, and the groom with his mother, and they laughed along with everyone else as the groom was blindfolded and made to get the garter off of the bride. Just as Steve and Bucky were about to leave, they watched the bridesmaids line up behind the bride, who had her back turned to them, and they all squealed as the bouquet was thrown. The bride overthrew though. Either that or it was fate.

Because the handful of flowers came flying straight over at Steve and landed in his plate right in front of him. 

His cheeks quickly turning a deep shade of pink, Steve grabbed them and handed them to the young flower girl, who squealed and ran off to her mother with them. He glanced at Bucky and saw the pretty smile on his face.

Needless to say, they danced together before they left that night.

_1\. The Time It Was Their Wedding_

It was quite frankly the most stunning wedding Steve had ever seen.

Even though the wedding hall was lined with yellow roses (Steve's favorite), and even though they got married under the most beautiful arch that was covered with soft pink flowers and little tea lights, and even though the tables at the reception were topped with pretty arrangements and were filled with all their favorite people, nothing made that wedding as stunning as Bucky did. Putting a twist on the traditions, Steve's mom walked him down one side of the church, and Bucky's mom walked him down the other side. They met each other in the middle, and there they shared the most raw and intimate vows anyone had ever heard. Tears were everywhere, not just from the two of them, and as all the guests stood up and clapped, Steve kissed his groom and walked down the aisle with him and out the door as husband and husband.

Their reception was nothing short of perfect, and as they met each other on the dance floor for their first dance, Bucky took Steve to the center and danced with him to one of the songs that played at that first wedding when they met.

"Lot of memories at these things, huh?" Steve asked while they swayed together to the music. Bucky nodded and hummed as Steve laid his head on his shoulder. Bucky rested his head on the top of Steve's and closed his eyes.

"You like weddings now, Stevie?"

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: 5 times & 1 time is my favorite kind of prompt so pls leave any that you have!!  
they can be fluffy or smutty i don't mind :)
> 
> xo caro


End file.
